Demon Eyes Upon Her
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: Takes place after Kyo and the others defeat the Mibu. Yuya is depressed beyond words without him, but unbeknownst to her, there he was watching her all along. Changed to M rated for major lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Takes place a year after Kyo and the others defeat the Mibu, but Yuya is depressed beyond word without him after he disappeared.

Disclaimer: I of course don't own SDK... I only own this story and any made up character actions. If I did own SDK Yuya would be played by me -wink wink-

**Rated: T because of language in chapters, and some fluff and citrus scenes later**

**--**

It seemed like forever since Nobunaga was defeated and Mibu castle fell, Yuya rested on the futon in her room while thinking back to that event.

After the battle between Kyo and Kyoshiro, Yuya was unsure of where Kyo went off to. It was as if Kyo disappeared off the face of the Earth because she didn't see Kyo's body anywhere while Kyoshiro stood looking content. Oh how she missed that rude and terrifying man... she would give anything just to see him again, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Suddenly Yuya took a glance upward only to hear someone knocking on the door. She would love if the door opened and Kyo was there but she seriously doubted he'd be where she was.

"Yuya? may I come in?" she heard a soft and graceful voice say.

"Sure, come in" she replied. The door creaked open and there stood Kyoshiro, wearing a seemingly unbreakable emotionless face.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

Yuya had gone with Kyoshiro after 'that' battle as she literally had nowhere else to go. Kyoshiro thought it was better for her to go with him anyway because it seemed that trouble was attracted to her, just like Kyo used to think.

"I am feeling a bit hungry now" with that, Yuya followed Kyoshiro into the kitchen where Benitora, Yukimura and Sasuke were already eating.

When Benitora saw Yuya enter the room he jumped up and drooled in front of her "Yuya my love! it's good to see ya again! have you considered your thoughts on 'us'?" he said gleefully.

Yuya, of course, had an annoyed look on her face and smacked Tora silly.

Yukimura just chuckled lightly while Sasuke walked to Tora and kicked his side "Don't act like such a loser!"

Kyoshiro smiled and crept to the pancakes and sausage, readying a plate full for Yuya. He returned and gave her the plate, she quietly sat in one of the chairs but it was next to Sasuke as he was probably the one she trusted most not to grope her or act like a hentai (**A/N: lol Kyo and his old habits xD**). After all, she was his so called 'sister'.

"So have any of you heard anything of Kyo?" Yuya asked curiously and somewhat sounding desperate. Yukimura, who was usually the know-it-all, didn't even know his whereabouts.

'Shit' she thought and turned her attention to Kyoshiro, who was busying himself with making remedies for his medicine box and asked him as well. "Ahem...Kyoshiro do you know? you were the one who fought him, did he run off somewhere?"

Kyoshiro stopped what he was doing for a split second then continued "I actually do not have a clue where he went, he just mysteriously vanished when me and him sparred after the Mibu incident."

He thought for awhile after, feeling angst in the atmosphere of the house 'Poor Yuya, she misses him so much, but why did Kyo seem in a hurry that fateful day? is it possible he wanted **her **to follow him once he left? she and Kyo undoubtedly had an unusual connection to each other last I knew'

Begin Flashback

_Kyoshiro remembered the look on Kyo's face the moment they charged at one another, it was like he was on a mission, but for what reason? what had caused him to look so smug and unmoved?_

_Their katanas connected and let out a short ringing sound. After each of the samurai readied for their final blow, a cloud was summoned around them, obscuring any viewers sight. Once the cloud died out however...Kyo was nowhere to be found. Kyoshiro then fixed his knowing and unemotional eyes on Yuya, who witnessed the entire battle._

End Flashback

After Yuya was done with her breakfast, she waited until dark and wandered outside near the full moon. She fell on her knees and sighed "Where are you Kyo?" _Did he want to leave her? was she just a pawn he used to get his body back? an annoying girl? _

She suddenly heard a shuffle behind her. She glanced around her but found no sign of anyone, then headed back into the house.

The shuffling was caused by the shadow now hidden in the dark forest to the left of the house. He watched as Yuya entered the residence once again and thought about how he used to be so cold to her.

But really that was just to cover up his true feelings for her... when he called her ugly, he actually thought she was beautiful. When he called her dogface he wanted to use a special name for her, because she was truely unique from the other women he'd been around. He snorted "Baka onna... I told you I would always be watching you." 'I _will _see you again, Yuya'

--

**Authors note:**

**AHH! Yuya has a stalker! lol anyway next chapter should be up pretty soon, in that chapter I plan on having Kyo and Yuya reunite. Also I intend on making the next chapter longer, so stay tuned This is my first fic so go easy with the ratings alright? :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

**Kyo: They better have enjoyed it, or I'll cut their throats out...**

**ThunderxShadow: KYO! that's no way to talk to our readers!! I should take you outta this story**

**Kyo: Hn, whatever. As long as I get sake I have no probl...HEY WAIT WOMAN! you forgot to put 'very sexy' before stalker in your author note! fix it!**

**ThunderxShadow: Muahahaha! I can do whatever I want Kyo, although you are pretty sexy this is MY story so deal with it -smirks evilly-**

**Kyo: -growls- Bitch...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides this story...unfortunately... -sobs-

In the last chapter, Yuya wondered where Kyo went to and she didn't know someone was watching her. Fortunately, it was our cocky and smexy Demon Eyes Kyo that was keeping an eye on her :)

A thanks to all the reviewers so far because you have really made my confidence go to a new level. Also thank you as well for your patience, my internet was deactivated for a few days so I couldn't update this story as soon as I thought.

--

Kyo heard Yuya shut the door to the house after taking the effort to look back at all the times they shared together. He decided that he would stay hidden until the moment was just right, when the others leave Yuya. Only then will he go to her once again. He did not need them realizing that him, the demon, had grown a heart for the woman.

He remembered how she compared to Sakuya, they were oh so alike. The only exception of Yuya is that she didn't betray him like Sakuya did. He had decided to keep his heart cold and stony after that incident, for Tenryo would be the only one he'd trust. Just the thought of Sakuya choosing that asswipe over him made him tense tremendously.

But... then Yuya came along and made his soul break free of its damned state. She gave him the best care out of everyone, even though he didn't want to show it, she made him quite content to keep her from leaving. He certainly enjoyed her companionship with him, and they went on their way to achieving an exotic relationship. Although when Shinrei unleashed his waterwyrms into Yuya, he definitely felt more helpless and outraged then ever before. Even more angry that Shinrei stole Yuya's first kiss, and he had wanted the chance to take it.

'Damn, dogface seriously has trouble surrounding her' Kyo thought.

_Later the next day..._

Yuya had awoken, but she clumsily toppled over her futon. Getting up and brushing off her kimono she somehow had a bad feeling about the day. She was seemingly left alone at the house, it was pretty odd considering Kyoshiro always told her where he was going. Approaching the main door of the home, Yuya spotted a parchment stating 'Yuya...went to the market for meat buns' it was signed Kyoshiro.

She went on walking outside near the meadow, and just gazing down at the beautiful roses and daffodils. It all seemed very peaceful until suddenly... she felt a rough grasp around her waist, the hands were dirty and stubby. She remembered that a voice was shouting for her to 'shut it'. After a millisecond she kept quiet, not wanting to know of what would happen if she did not comply to the command. Her wrist was twisted around enough to get out a whimper from her.

She was turned around only to see three men which obviously looked like thugs, their eyes evident of desire and killing. Shuddering slightly, Yuya stood her ground regardless of her situation. She silently prayed for anybody that could possibly help her as one of the men took a step closer.

"Looks like we have a dainty little kitten with us today" the man said smirking. His buddies were advancing as well.

"Get away from me." Yuya replied, unsure of if she could make it. Her revolver and knives weren't with her at that time.

"Aw come on, you should be honored that all three of us have taken an interest in you. I figure since you smell of innocence, that we could sell you to a brothel."

Yuya was utterly horrified. She would die before suffering where women are forced imminent humiliations. There was absolutely no way she could put up with that kind of grief.

The man continued to stalk towards her and before she knew it, there was a loud screech coming from him. Yuya opened her emerald eyes surprised to see that, long behold... a samurai with long red hair and eyes made of crimson had jumped right in front of the thug who was prepared to take her out. His vibrant sword blocking the mans attack.

_Wait... long red hair? crimson eyes?! a samurai? could it be, KYO?!_

He wasted no time taking out the three thugs with just a few swipes of the Tenryo. His brilliant hair a magnificent sight, as the approaching wind blew it into a band trailing behind him.

"K-Kyo?..." Yuya said confused.

"Hey dogface, long time no see. You need to be more cautious of your surroundings woman." Kyo smirked, using his famous nickname for her.

Yuya went from surprised and happy to angry in those last seconds after the reply containing 'dogface' in it. She literally felt like strangling him now. Kyo was really hard to understand at times, and now was definitely one of them. He comes and rescues her but then insults her by saying she is totally oblivious to her own surroundings.

"Kyo! you pigheaded jerk! who said I even asked for your help in the first place?!" she exclaimed furiously.

Kyo's expression turned into an amused one as he watched her temper flare. "And if I didn't come? what would you have done then? you would have been knocked unconscious" he stated. 'Or it could have even been worse...' he thought after.

"You... ugh, Kyo" Yuya inquired, exasperated.

Kyo laughed cockily. She was still the same Yuya, that was for sure. But then again... that Yuya was the one he came to like, especially with that temper he loved so much.

"Yuya, I want you to get away from here and come with me. I don't want that bastard Kyoshiro around you."

She glanced up, once again surprised. _Had he seriously suggested that she come with him? and what was that gentleness in his voice, until he reached the part with Kyoshiro? _"What? you want me to come with you?"

"Yes. I cannot go on for much longer without servant number one." He said, fully intending on making her angry once more. Although he also actually meant that he couldn't continue without her accompanying him.

Yuya's face turned into a scowl because of the servant mumbo jumbo, almost, until she realized the true meaning of Kyo's words. Her scowl evolved to a flush on her cheeks. This was probably the most endearing sentence he had ever said to her. "I... Kyo..." She gazed upward noticing Kyo was looking a bit annoyed, for what reason was unknown. After a few seconds of inner tension, Kyo's smug expression returned.

"Come woman, we need to get away from this hell of a place."

--

**Authors Note:**

**Ooh I can't get enough of that KyoxYuya interaction! xD I might not update this story as soon as I did for this chapter because now I'm going through a temporary writers block. Lol a writers block already... I'm falling apart. Also I have another SDK story in mind, so do not fear, I will do the next chapter eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own SDK! -cough-

Previously: Kyo and Yuya see each other once again, and Kyo rescues her from three random thugs xD then Kyo demands that she come with him.

**Thanks to Shinomori Kyo, HotIceRed, SuteShia, XxdarkwolfgirlxX, and YuyaSama for the encouraging reviews. I do my best ;D  
**

**WARNING: If there are any kiddies wanting to read this, you may not want to after all because there is a lime/slight lemon scene in this chapter between you know who (that means sexual actions for those who aren't familiar). YAY lime and lemon scenes! xP this is a treat for those of you who have been waiting for it.**

--

Kyoshiro had returned from his little outing for meat buns to discover that Yuya had gone from his home. He came in contact with Tora and the rest of them. Sasuke showing deep concern for his sister, Yukimura downing the sake, and Benitora had google eyes because he couldn't admire Yuya's body at that exact moment.

They had ventured outside to catch any sort of glimpse of her, but they had no luck. It was right after that Kyoshiro had spotted an area on the land where there seemed to be a hint of a battle.

"Oh look everyone, look near that patch of land by that sakura tree" Kyoshiro declared. Everybody did what they were told.

It turns out that there were three unknown men scattered about the tree, covered in mass amounts of blood. They were all carrying weapons that ranged from a club, tanto, and a sai. The group all feared for Yuya, for all they knew she could have been taken by more men from there and tortured someplace. But Kyoshiro and Yukimura seemed curious as to how the men would be taken down by just Yuya. This kind of work was done most likely by a katana and only a few people they knew could do this much damage to opponents.

"I have a hunch that Kyo had come to save Yuya at the right time. Although it feels impossible, I have no doubt that Kyo could have come back for her. I have seen how he slaughters people." Yukimura said knowingly.

"Kyo? are you serious? why has he come back now?" Benitora asked.

Sasuke sighed "As you are an imbecile, it seems to me that Kyo returned because he felt like it."

They all nodded, but they somehow knew that he had come back for only Yuya. It was actually obvious to them back when they were all together that Kyo and Yuya had something for each other.

_Where Kyo and Yuya are..._

'I wonder where we're headed to' Yuya wondered. Her legs were starting to get pretty sore and she knew she was showing some fatigue. They had been travelling a good part of the morning and by the looks of it, a storm was coming in.

She decided what to do at that point, although Kyo had really never shown her any sympathy for her being tired on their trips. "Kyo, could we stop for now?"

Kyo debated a bit until he stopped to glance at his woman. "What's wrong dogface? afraid that you'll spread ticks around without your beauty sleep?"

Yuya glared at him. "No! I'm just dog-tired. I don't have ticks." she shot back somewhat angrily. "And are you saying I'm ugly again?"

"I'm simply saying you need your beauty sleep because perhaps with that, you won't be such an underdeveloped brat." Kyo smirked. He was truly enjoying himself.

Yuya hissed "Suurreee, you seemed so determined to grope my 'underdeveloped' self a year ago!"

"I only did that to entertain myself girl, leave it be."

"Ohh...so that's how it is huh? and here I thought you had changed from a year ago! you're nothing but a jerk Kyo! I should have-" Yuya was cut off by Kyo's strong hand grip on her mouth.

"You should have what? you should have left me?" Kyo snorted. "Don't try it woman, I would chase you down because you aren't allowed to leave until I say so."

Yuya's eyes darkened and she took a few steps away from him. "You act as if I should be your play thing Kyo! well I'm not, I have rights! to be honest I would rather be with Kyoshiro right about now!"

Kyo was tremendously furious right after she mentioned the bastards name. He was insulted as if he didn't exist. How dare she insult him like that by not wanting to be around him. Usually, Kyo resorted to violence in this situation to get rid of frustration but since this was Yuya...he opted to punish her in some other way.

Yuya's eyes grew wide when she noticed Kyo was stalking toward her with a wild expression. "K-kyo, what are you doing?" she looked at him as if intimidated.

"You need to learn your place woman, you belong to me and I shall **never** hear you speak his name again..." Kyo answered dangerously while grabbing her wrist tightly.

Yuya winced at the short pain shot that went through her wrist the moment he gripped it with such anger. She was on the verge of being afraid of him once again. "What's wrong Kyo?"

He just looked at her for awhile, noticing how she was showing some fear mixed with confusion. He had decided his punishment method for her... and he was sure this would rip her mind off of Kyoshiro and onto himself. With one last gaze, he closed the distance between them and kissed her rather harshly. His tongue dove into her mouth without any permission.

Yuya was shocked at the sudden brutal contact and tried to exert force against his muscular chest. Of course Kyo didn't budge and also didn't intend on stopping there. His arm found its way around her waist and pulled her closer. He sat down on the dry grass and continued his torture upon her.

She seemingly began to fall under Kyo's spell of dazzling her to the core. Her arms rested around his shoulders and she finally kissed back. Their tongues touching ferociously yet somehow seductively. Kyo pulled her so close that she was straddling his lap, his cravings for her oozing out little by little. His hands moved to her shoulders and they started going crazy upon her kimono in that location. Yuya became dazed and she truthfully wanted this to last, she was burning with the sensation that only Kyo could cause, she knew this now.

"You are _mine_ Yuya, don't deny it" Kyo said with a demonic tone. The sound of thunder was heard, as if reflecting Kyo's point.

Her kimono was being torn by the demons hungry hands. He suddenly stopped and took hold of his beloved Tenryo, while licking the side of it in the process. Before Yuya knew it, the whole upper half of her clothing was being cut open by the wondrous sword that had saved her so many times. She was held close once more in his arms, he leaned down and began suckling on her right breast while his free hand gripped and pleasured the other. She couldn't help but moan at the intensity of his touch and at the gentle bites he gave every now and then.

"Kyooo..." Yuya moaned out loud when she placed her tiny hands into his thick red mane.

Kyo smiled contently from seeing the look on her face. He was still kissing her in a way that should be illegal... but somehow it was soothing nonetheless. She felt his canines nipping and scraping along her bottom lip. It started to pour rain on both of them.

Yuya's hands were on their way to Kyo's red armor. She undid the straps she found and her fingers caressed his perfect body. Starting with his muscular and hard chest down to his toned and built abs, kami, she loved the way he felt. Also he was perfectly tanned in addition to his body. Yuya could barely contain herself at the sight of the raindrops trailing down his buff exterior. Kyo pulled away and smirked as she was repeatedly caressing him. He couldn't help but still touch her either, she was so very soft and he loved the feel of her.

Everytime Yuya needed a breath of air from his mouth abusing hers, he released them and moved down to her neck. At first he just kissed tenderly but they quickly turned into licks, some of these even contained his fangs. A general idea of how much passion Kyo was putting into this. Yuya arched herself into him and moaned more because of the feeling of Kyo's tongue on her porcelain skin. He was without a doubt exploring every inch of her upper body and was lapping up the drips of rain on her cheeks with slow exquisite swipes of his tongue.

Once they were both done with what started as punishment, Kyo had allowed Yuya to fall into a deep slumber against his chest. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the inn he was bringing her to from the beginning. 'I know my woman too well' Kyo smirked evilly at the thought.

_Morning..._

Yuya woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, and thought about the intimate scene between her and Kyo the night before. She blushed at the memory just as she spotted Kyo smiling arrogantly at her from across the room.

"I see you enjoyed yourself dogface, I'm flattered" Kyo responded with his most velvety voice.

Yuya's face did a full hinata blush as those words were spoken.

Kyo was very pleased with her reaction, he knew he had that effect on her. It wouldn't be the last time he had that 'punishment' with her either.

"Kyo..." Yuya said with what seemed like shame.

"Hmmm?" Kyo glanced at her thoughtfully.

Yuya thought about her words carefully, and decided to take a whack at it. "I'm sorry for, you know, calling you a jerk before." she replied. "I'm also sorry about wanting to leave you, I didn't know you felt so strongly about that."

Kyo became amused as what he wanted her to say was said from her lips. 'That's a good girl'

Yuya looked upward to Kyo as his amused expression turned to his famous cocky smirk. "I'm glad you finally figured it out, I decided from the day you stood up to me that you would stay with me. As you repeatedly journeyed with me, I came upon the decision to keep you with me until I allow you to leave." He declared, bringing her face closer to remind her of his next words. "But if you ever leave my side again, you _will_... get tormented by me even more."

--

**Ooooo Kyo is serious about his relationship with Yuya now. Yay the first chappie with some delicious KyoxYuya action xD**


	4. Note

**Sorry to say that this story is going on hiatus for awhile, I've just been so busy with school and other things... I can't find enough time to update lately. When the time is right, I will eventually add another chapter but for now please try and bear with me. I apologize for anyone that was very patiently waiting for another juicy chapter :(**

**-offers a cookie and poster of Kyo-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! the long awaited next chapter of Demon Eyes Upon Her is here! I've decided for this fic to be changed from T to M rated because there will be some major fantastic lemons in this folks! Also, this might be the last chapter for this story. I just have 2 other fics for SDK to update as well so I came upon that decision. Do not fear, for there will become genius in my other stories like this one. The Vampiric Vengeance and Crawling To Darkness are such examples...and they will be updated ASAP.**

**Previously: Kyo and Yuya were travelling along (unknown to Yuya that they were headed to an inn) and Yuya says a few things regretful. Kyo punishes her in his own way.**

Disclaimer: No ownage :P

Currently listening to: Rhythm Emotion by Two-mix (from Gundam Wing if you are familiar) and Call me Call me from Cowboy Bebop.

**LEMON WARNING! There is a long lemon scene in this chapter! so any readers under the age of 16, you shouldn't read. Lemon means in a simpler term... sex. So you have been warned.**

--

The odd couple went about the next day, saying their farewells to anyone who knew them. They met up with Yukimura, Sasuke, and Benitora as well. After finishing up with them, they went their separate ways. If Kyo intended on having Yuya for himself, he must distance her from any other men. She belonged to no one else, and he _would _claim her eventually.

"Where are we headed now, Kyo?" Yuya asked softly. She had only dreamed of being alone with Kyo, but it seemed like now she would do it for the rest of her days.

Kyo glanced behind him for a brief moment. "Doesn't matter that much" he replied. Deep on the inside, he truly wished to bring her somewhere where they could be alone together. He didn't want to make it obvious though, so he uttered nothing but what was said.

Yuya sighed. She remembered how the day before this so called demon had touched her so roughly, but not enough in a way to hurt her. She blushed deeply at that thought. Not in a million years had she thought he'd do an action as seductive as that. Yuya hoped he wouldn't only administer that one treatment to her person.

_Later that day..._

"Kyo, I'm headed off to a hot spring" Yuya murmured. Kyo sat in silence, so Yuya took that as a cue to move along.

'Little does she know, I might join her' Kyo sneered inwardly.

That said, Kyo proceeded to strip of his hakama and gi. Following the scent of his woman, he found her swiftly. It was nearly impossible for him not to find her so thoroughly after memorizing it all the time they spent together. He spotted Yuya not far off after walking a short way.

Yuya relaxed amongst the warm comfort of the springs. She heard a temporary shuffle and crackle, but just shrugged it off. Only then did a muscular limb shoot out and cover her sight completely, rendering a panicked shriek from the bounty huntress. "Shh... I'm not gonna hurt you." a masculine voice comforted amusedly. Yuya recovered from her lack of sight shortly after the man removed his digits from her eyes. Hearing a splash, she was shocked to see Kyo sitting on the opposite side from her.

"Wha... Kyo?! What are you doing here?" Yuya hollered, embarrassed.

"Just relaxing, is there a problem with that?" Kyo smirked. This was going to be much fun.

Yuya flushed from embarrassment but at the same time enjoyment. She was somewhat enjoying that he was with her too. "Well, n-no but..." Yuya stammered.

"But what? Spit it out."

"I didn't really expect you to show up here. You usually just sit and feign sleep."

"I've decided to join you woman, just leave it at that." Kyo said.

Yuya fell silent afterward. On the inside she was saying 'Oh Kami! Kyo is with me!' but she tried desperately to shut it out of her thoughts. She suddenly felt the water ripple toward her and found Kyo to be closer than comfort, well any closer than he was she would lose it.

"U-umm Kyo what are you doing?" Yuya asked with caution.

He took two more steps to her. "This" and with that started nipping at her right earlobe. His arms wound around her once again and pulled her close. Yuya began to get wet as memories from the previous day invaded her mind. 'Kyo is doing this again... oh Kami...' she thought as Kyo's skilled fingers skimmed over her curves and bottom. His fingers felt so divine against her skin, smothering her in bliss.

"Kyo" Yuya sighed on her way to moaning. Kyo laughed in his most gentle way and continued his ministrations upon her until he lifted her to rest atop his lap. He then reached down and rubbed her womanhood. Yuya moaned softly at this and stretched her arms around his neck. Kyo caressed her inner folds for a few more seconds and then settled for kissing her deeply.

"Do you know how much I've wanted and desired you, Yuya?" Kyo stated. He moved his manhood to enter her while he flicked his tongue at her cheek. Yuya simply moaned a bit louder and clutched his back "No" she replied. Kyo smirked his usual sexy way "This much" and he entered her. Yuya cried out for a moment and dug into his shoulder blade to try and ease the pain, but she wanted nothing more than to do this with him. Kyo held her sensually and kissed her forehead while she was getting used to him.

When Yuya finally came out of her pained trance, Kyo moved against her slowly. His thrusts became harder and faster after a few minutes and Yuya was going crazy with ecstasy. Her moans were as loud as if she were shouting and she met up with his thrusts shortly. They climaxed, and came to a halt. Kyo shifted his position and brought Yuya with him. She came down upon her knees and moved her hands in a back and forth direction on his manhood. Kyo's breath stuck in his throat and he gazed at his woman. Yuya took him in her mouth afterwards, sucking and licking his member until Kyo actually was the one who moaned.

Yuya stopped and it was Kyo's turn. Backing her up against a tree, he brought his arms underneath her soft thighs and lifted her above him once more. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuya. He entered her immediately and his hips thrust upward gradually gaining speed. Yuya moaned more and clawed at his back. They met thrust after thrust, and Yuya's arms rose to rest in Kyo's crimson hair. Kyo did the same and his hand took a fistful of her blonde hair. The motion seemingly went on for an eternity, until Kyo had hit the special point in Yuya.

Friction and pleasure had grown so great at that time, both of them had no choice but to moan each others name. Kyo thrust a few more times while this took place.

"KYO!!" Yuya moaned.

"YUYA!!" The thousand man slayer growled with her.

Sweet release came to them, and they stayed in that position until their panting simmered a bit. They got dressed after and continued on their way.

_A few hours later..._

"So Kyo where are we going?" Yuya questioned.

"A place far from anybody else, so you and I can settle down together." Kyo said to her with an actual real smile.

Yuya gasped, shocked. 'Tell me I'm not imagining things' she spoke in her head. She noticed he wasn't in front of her anymore, and felt muscled arms embrace her firmly. The bounty huntress smiled purely of joy and tears fell from her emerald pools. She turned around and hugged Kyo back, and in the process ruffled his hair.

"What was that for?" Kyo asked, amused by the bounty huntress that stole his heart.

"Your hair is just so fluffy looking... I've wanted to do that for a long time" Yuya chided.

Kyo kissed her on the lips. "Hehe, I didn't know a Dogface would want to pet her master."

Yuya gritted her teeth and retorted "At least I'm not a pigheaded demon!" but she looked at Kyo had already walked away from her. "Grrr... KYO!" and with that, followed him.

"I'm sorry, what was that Dogface?" Kyo smirked like the devil he is and ventured towards their new life.

Yuya hissed one last time before growing a small smile and shaking her head. She ran after her future husband with haste. He could be such a jerk, but he was her jerk.

**THE END**

--

**I thought this last chappie went rather well actually, don't you think? Now I can finally update my other stories without worrying about this one once and for all. I also think I made the ending of this pretty silly too. Lol leave me some reviews if you please.**

**I can't believe my school starts in a few weeks! NOO!! oh well, at least I get to see long missed friends there :) I'll be a junior this year. It's very scary and cool at the same time o.O**


End file.
